


Pity

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ravus bitterly helps.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Pity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ravus has no innocence left. He no longer thinks himself blameless—he feels like the victim in the tragedy that is his life, but he’s exacted so much vengeance since that his hands are always bloody. He’s a soldier and a monster—a _bad_ person. But he’s _not_ a bad alpha. He crushes opponents on the battlefield regardless of their designation and hates the enemy all alike, but at the end of the day, when the war’s on hold and he has a helpless omega before them, his instincts cry to _help_. He isn’t cruel enough to let an omega suffer simply because they’re on the other side. He never thought that would apply to the man that he hates most in the world—the king who left him to die. 

It would be a strange poetic justice to do the same. He only returned to the council chambers to search for the button that came loose from his jacket—he’d tensed so much during the painful delegation that it’s no wonder his clothes sustained damage. Finding the king still sitting there, alone, shaking too hard to even make it out into the hall where his guards stand, was a complete surprise. It would’ve been _so easy_ to walk away and say nothing to anyone—to let Regis suffer through the shame of heat unsatisfied and alone. Regis doesn’t _deserve_ to be sated. 

But he’d looked over at Ravus through dilated, lust-clouded eyes and muttered that one word he’s always preaching: _sorry._ His clothes were already disheveled, his jacket on the floor and his button-up shirt ripped open, his broad chest heaving and slick with sweat. Ravus could smell his desperation. So Ravus stood there, vacillating between revenge and desire.

Even now, he won’t let himself think that he _desires_ Regis. He plows into Regis’ pliant body because it’s the only humane thing to do. It would be cruel to leave an omega in pain, cruel even beyond the Imperial capacity. He had no choice but to storm over, pull Regis up, and toss the king of Lucis right over his own council table. Ravus’ entrance was so unceremonious. 

Ravus holds the king down with one hand against the small of his back, and it’s startlingly _easy_. Regis doesn’t even fight him. Regis squirms and writhes, moaning wantonly, bucking hungrily back into Ravus’ hips. His channel’s soaked, leaking down his thighs, and it squeezes so deliciously _tight_ around Ravus’ cock. Ravus can admire that, at least. Regis may be an old fool, but he’s still good for this one thing—pleasuring an alpha. His taut ass is still worth fucking. He even makes the sweetest noises. He surrenders completely to Ravus’ rough treatment, even though Ravus helps lead the fight against him. 

Ravus doesn’t want to think about that now. The war. The fighting. _Regis Lucis Caelum_ and his brat of a son. Ravus gets through it by picturing Regis as any regular omega. Not a king. Perhaps a bit old for him, but still viable. Still obedient and submissive. Maybe there’s some pleasure to be derived from that— _dominating_ the king of Lucis. Maybe that’s a special kind of revenge. Except it would have to be _meaner_ for that, have to hurt, and Regis seems all too happy to take Ravus’ cock. He even rasps, “ _Ravus_ ,” across the countertop, as though he has any right to breath Ravus’ name. 

Maybe a small part of Ravus enjoys that small moment—Regis acknowledging whose cock he’s warming. Ravus looks away and won’t think about that. He picks a spot on the far wall and focuses there while his hips thrust all on their own. He pays no attention to his impending orgasm, rushing closer every time Regis giddily clenches around him. 

Regis suddenly spasms and cries out. Ravus didn’t even have to reach around and milk his cock—he comes on his own like the needy omega he is. Ravus can hear it splattering the floor. He fucks Regis through it, then slows to a halt and gently pulls out. It doesn’t matter that he’s still hard. Of course he’d _like_ to come deep inside the Lucian king’s body, but that would make this something else entirely. Ravus has already done his duty. He’s soothed the heat, at least long enough for Regis to hobble off to his room and rest. Ravus won’t help him there. Ravus can’t justify any more. 

He wipes his dick off on the round cheeks of Regis’ ass. Then he tucks himself back in and straightens his clothes. Regis slowly slumps down onto the floor, only to wince as he hits it. 

Ravus tries to walk away. Regis mutters, “Ravus...”

Ravus sucks in a breath and leaves.


End file.
